


Drug

by walrucifer



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, College AU, Drug Abuse, Drugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walrucifer/pseuds/walrucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer's got a lifetime of substance abuse behind him, and Sam's only posing a new kind of addiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drug

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while playing with [Parvati](sofindmeasamifershipper.tumblr.com)'s idea to make Lucifer a boundless druggie, and Sam his unsuspecting boyfriend.  
> I suppose I should be sorry, but I really cannot bring myself to say that I am.  
> Also English is hard I hate English.

“I love you.”  
The words feel like treasure as Luke says them, like they need to be said. Slowly, he reaches out, cups Sam’s face in his hand, and brushes the pad of his thumb over soft skin, marveling at how delicate Sam still is, even after years of blood and betrayal. The scratch of stubble tears his skin, drawing blood.  
Sam stirs. Hums. Opens his eyes.  
“Hey, angel.” He smiles, face nearly split in two with joy, and tries to sit up. Luke catches him, cradles him gently. Pulls him close and kisses him breathless.  
They collapse onto the bed, casting sheets aside, tangling into one another, bodies pressed close and mouths crushed together. Sam lifts his mouth away, tilts his head sideways. Kisses Luke’s cheek sweetly, enjoying the flush rising into the blonde’s pale skin. The elder man’s breath catches as Sam moves down, kissing his neck and tackling him onto his side, chest pressed to his back, hands clawed into short blonde hair.  
“Lucifer…” Sam murmurs against his shoulder, lips tremoring on pale ice. “You smell like gasoline. And…Meth.”  
Luke cranes his neck around, eyes half-closed and pupils huge. Sam blinks, stares into them, nearly losing himself in clear blue pools and black pits the size of coins. Luke starts shaking in his arms, eyes wide with something Sam can only identify as regret - and starts to cry.  
Sam is so shocked he can’t move at first. When he recovers, Luke is curled into a ball against his chest, sobbing, looking miserable and sick.  
“Why are you on Meth?” Sam asks, trying to keep the anger out of his voice and failing miserably. Luke looks up, cheeks tracked with tears, breathing hard, and makes a sound in the back of his throat.  
“There… th-there w-as a… another f-family meeting,” he stammers, voice trembling, and Sam can see his hands shake.  
“A-and Mi-Michael, he, he… he yelled at me again, saying how everything that went wrong in our family is my fault, and… and… I- Sam?”  
Sam gazes at him, gently cradles the blonde’s face in his hands.  
“Sam, do you think it’s my fault?”  
Luke looks up with fear-wide eyes, breathing more calmly now, but still crying. Sam leans in. Kisses him. They fall back down, lost in the moment, distracted, and when they stop for breath, Sam presses another kiss on Luke’s forehead.  
“No, I don’t. It’s not your fault. Chuck is an asshole. I love you, Lucifer, and… I’m never going to leave your side, okay?”  
Luke whimpers and buries his face into Sam’s chest.  
“Love you too, Sam,” he whispers.  
“ ‘n I’m never gonna go away either.”


End file.
